The Olympics
by superpsychfan01
Summary: Shawn has a secret that no one knows not even Gus! What would happen when the secret becomes world wide. Sorry sucky summery. I promise it is much better then it sounds. X)
1. Chapter 1

Shawn was in the Chief's office debriefing on a case.

"Dave Crookes has already..." Chief didn't get to finish that sentence cause Shawn phone started ringing.

"Hello! Yah of course I will be there... K Thanks Bye," Shawn ends the call with a big smile on his face that nobody ever saw before, even Gus.

"Sorry Chief I have to be somewhere today," Shawn waves to the Chief and started to head towards the door.

"Wait! You never go out on a case! Is something wrong?" They never got the answer because Shawn was already out the door.

"Chief Why do you worry about Spencer so much. I'm pretty sure that Spencer is just doing something stupi..." he clamped his mouth shut when the chief glared at him.

Back to the phone call

_Hello?_

_Hey Shawn this James Lawson. Are you going to join the event and try to break your record?_

_Yah of course I will be there._

_Just to tell you this is an Olympic event so this would be on TV. I know that you have been trying to keep this a secret._

_K Thanks Bye_

Shawn was changing to his swimming clothes. All he could do is hope that Chief Vick and everybody else he knows wouldn't be watching this. He went out of the locker and towards the pool. The bad side is that his dad and the whole police station was watching this.

Back at the station

Chief Vick didn't know why there was such a big commotion outside when she was debriefing on a case with her detectives.

"What is this all about," She saw that her officers were looking at the big screen murmuring, "Get back to work," but no one listen to her so she went to see what was on the screen. She never thought that she would see someone so familiar on the screen.

"Oh my fucken god is that who I think this is?" Lassiter said definitely baffled

_On the television_

_Hello there we have very big news to tell you guys. The one guy that made the record for 500 metre freestyle and a 400 metre individual medley. Now he had come back to beat his record of a 500 freestyle which was 3:40.14. Please welcome Shawn H. Spencer._

Nobody in the station moved Shawn was a famous Olympic swimmer and no one knew about it they turn back to the television.

_Awww look at Shawn he has a shirt on. Who want to make Shawn take off his shirt. Everybody who does chant with me and say 'take off take off' Ready three two one Take off take off! Take off! take off Aww! Come on Shawn. Take it off._

_Shawn puts his hand on his ears, "Sorry Joe I don't hear a thing"_

_Guys! We have to say to louder. _

_To his words the chanting got louder and louder. Shawn shrugged his shoulder and took his shirt off. You could see his muscles and his 8 packs._

"Whoa! Did I see that right? Shawn has an 8 pack!" Lassiter wasn't the only one to be surprised and have his eyes pop out.

"I think so Lassiter. I … never knew that he was that muscular. I never even noticed that," Gus said. Jules looks at him disgustingly

"I know that sound guy but I never thought he was that strong," Gus said holding his hand up

"Yah" Jules said nodding her head then looking back at the screen.

_Wow do you see that people. Shawn has super big muscles and an 8 pack. Hey Shawn are you single I'm sure most girl would want you._

_Shawn answers by nodding his head._

"_Hey Joe when are we starting this competition" Shawn said_

_Wow looks like Shawn is going to start off way back there. Hey Shawn are you giving the other people a head start._

"_Yes Joe. Before anybody could get mad at me for being so into myself it just that I think it is more fun starting back here that's all"_

_Then let the competition begin_

"After this is over Lassiter and Juliet go see Shawn. Of course Gus and I would go to. But," Chief said holding up a finger up, "Everybody else go to work"

_The gun fired_

_The guys dived down and had a head start. Shawn was running hopped on the platform and launched himself in the air_

_Wow Shawn gave the other contestant a head start but him launching himself in the air and him landing perfectly and beautifully like that put him the same chance as the other contestant and it was like he didn't even give them a head start._

"Holy Shit!" Lassiter couldn't believe it. His form was so good and he wasn't even a swimmer but he would never emit that he said that.

_There goes Shawn swimming as fast as he could. He is ahead of everyone. The goes a flip_

_3:05.56 min later_

_There you have it people's Shawn H. Spencer with the time of 3:05:56. _

People clapped for Shawn

"Detectives let go," Chief Vick said and walked to her car

They made it in record time. They went in.

Shawn POV

I was changing in my locker when I heard some commotion outside with my security guard.

"You can't just go in. Even if you are detectives" I just froze at that. They knew that I was a swimmer not to mention a famous. *sigh* I have to face them some time. I wouldn't want something to happen. Before I was about to tell David (the security guard). They busted my door down. Well Lassie did of course. I wasn't down changing of course so I was only in my boxers. I saw Juliet eyes go up my body and meet my eyes she blushed. Gus and Lassiter mouth was wide open. I thought their jaws would brake. Chief was wide eyes and telling herself that she totally couldn't believe this

"Hey Jules Lassie Gus Chief Vick" Shawn said. Smirking a bit Shawn said, "Guys I know I'm sexy but could you guys go out so I could change here." They blushed a bit. "Yah!" They murmured and the left me to some privacy. I knew that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

"_Hey Jules Lassie Gus Chief Vick" Shawn said. Smirking a bit Shawn said, "Guys I know I'm sexy but could you guys go out so I could change here." They blushed a bit. "Yah!" They murmured and the left me to some privacy. I knew that I was going to have a lot of explaining to do._

Juliet POV

Shawn has a lot of explaining to do even though he does look good without his top on. Too bad we didn't come earlier or we could have seen water dripping down his strong body and ... Snap out of it O'hara! I wonder if his dad of mom knows that Shawn is an athlete and a famous world breaking swimmer one. I'm pretty sure that Shawn will have to answer lots of questions.

end

Slam Shawn came out of the locker room

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do right?" everybody nodded their head.

*sigh* I guess it started when I left home

_Flashback_

_I was really mad at my dad._

"_Why couldn't my dad understand anything. I don't want to be a police officer, I just want to be a normal kid like everybody else but No he makes me go through all this test and training to become a police officer. Why couldn't he understand that! That why I had sex with that girl and stole the car it was all his fault."_

_That when I heard a loud crowd cheering and decided to go see what it was about. It was college kids swimming all these different strokes. That when James Lawson my coach right now approached me._

"_Hey you seem interested in swimming you want to do it as professionally?" James ask_

"_What do you mean Mr..."_

"_Lawson. James Lawson I mean if you want swimming as a profession show up at this location right here. You seem like a swimmer." James said smiling._

"_Yah I used to do it in high school and I was pretty good but I quite."_

"_Why?" James asked curiously _

"_My dad wanted me to become a police officer but I didn't. When he found out that I took swimming lesson he made me quite."_

"_Oh that's sad but you seem well over 18. I'm pretty sure that you can make your own decision by now well I gotta go now." James left after that. I was really good at swimming so I decided to show up the next day and he was right there waiting for me._

"_Hey how are you doing... I'm pretty sure that you didn't mention your name to me yet." James said extending a hand_

"_Shawn Shawn Spencer," I said shaking his hand. _

"_Well Shawn if you want to get in you are going to have to compete with 5 contestant," James was interrupted by Shawn, " Wait a second Mr. Lawson do you just pluck people out of the crowds like chickens?"_

_James chuckled, "No No No Shawn. We had 200 thousand people compete and 5 made in. But I made an exception for you. You look like you could beat all of them in a snap," James said making a point and snapped his finger. It was like on cue the five swimmer came._

"_Ahh look at that those are the five swimmer swimming for. Well what are you waiting for go suit up. Your swimming clothes are in the locker." James said pushing me to the locker room. When I came back outside I was only wearing shorts. The other player was eyeing me._

"_Excuse me coach who it THAT GUY," random guy #1_

"_Oh he is a new student," James answer backed_

"_Wait what I went through all of the competition and this guy gets a free pass. That's not fair!" random guy #2 yelled_

"_Well if anyone else talks about how unfair it is then I will kick you out! Got it!" Everyone nodded, "K ready we are doing 4 laps of every stroke GO!" Well it turns out that I did really well and won everybody big time. For two years I trained and went to competitions. Well everyone was so amazed that I was so good at such a young age. Well I was famous and now a multi billionaire_

Shawn was interrupted by Gus coughing, "Wait did you say multi billionaire?" Shawn nodded his head, "Then why make me pay for almost everything?" Gus said in disbelief.

"The truth is Gus I been paying for most of the stuff you have. Remember when you and my dad would get such a big discount. I was paying for the remainder of the money." Gus was in state of shock so Shawn just kept continuing on his story.

_Well now that I was so famous people would come from all over the world to compete against me. Now I know that you guys are all wondering why I decided to come back to Santa Barbara. I loved this place. For the first time in a long time it felt like I had a home to come back to. But… things happened. You know that James had a family and a small child right. Then James wife was diagnosed with cancer. It didn't look good from the very beginning because it already spread from her lungs to his liver and his kidneys. She tried everything, you know. Surgery, chemotherapy, radiotherapy, he was put on a trial for a new medicine that could cure cancer in the future. Nothing helped. She died after one year of fighting against this damn disease. _

Shawn swallowed hard. He really didn't want to talk about his past but he knew he needed to get past that.

_We were all devastated. She did everything to prolong the time she had left with her family. And in the end all her fighting was for nothing and she lost._

He was holding back his tears now. Juliet reached over to lay her hand above his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I couldn't stay afterwards. I couldn't stand staying here, living with the pain. So I did what I was best at: I bailed and ran away. This whole thing triggered something in my mind I guess. I realized how short life could be and that even though you should make the most of it you should always remember where you come from, so I went back to Santa Barbara and I guess you know the rest of the story."

"Wait then why return now?" Chief Vick ask. Shawn was about to answer then saw that Gus was crying.

"Dude are you crying?"

"Shawn... Shut up. You know that I'm a sympathetic crier."

"yes yes you are," Shawn said shaking his head. ," I decided to come back because...

**(To be continued)**


End file.
